Body Heat
by MoistTowelette
Summary: Kurt loves Sam, but what he doesn't love is Sam's insane body heat, especially when they're cuddling. Will Kurt work up the courage to tell Sam he finds him too hot to handle? One-shot. Rated M for suggestive themes.


Kurt Hummel loved his boyfriend, Sam Evans. No, seriously. He loved everything about him: his long, blond hair; his lean, toned body; his incredible abs; his wonderful singing abilities. Kurt especially loved it when he snuck into his house late at night and serviced him in ways that used to be illegal in 27 states up until 2002. One thing he didn't love was what happened after they were done having sex.

See, Sam Evans was a cuddler. And not like soft cuddling like a child would do with a puppy; like full-on, bone crushing, lung squeezing hard core full-frontal cuddling. And that wasn't the worst part. Remember how one of the things Kurt loved (in a totally none superficial way) was Sam's body? Well, true Sam took amazing care of himself, seeing as how he exercised twice a day, four days a week, and ate nothing but healthy food; the only problem was that he ate a lot of healthy food. Chicken breasts, brown rice, raw or steamed vegetables, fish (never oily salmon); they all went into Sam's wide mouth by the pound. So the real reason for his physique, despite eating everything in the only Whole Foods in Lima? He had the metabolic speed of a cheetah. And what accompanies a high metabolism? High body heat.

Yes, Sam was a walking furnace. It was nice when they'd have sex because then things got all hot and sweaty and, despite Kurt's love of being clean and orderly, there was just something about sweaty sex with Sam that was so very delicious. But once they'd cum and Sam nuzzled up next to Kurt, Kurt couldn't help but feel the burning heat of Sam's body singe his skin.

So it would happen night after night. Sam would sneak in, he and Kurt would go at it, Sam would squeeze the life out of Kurt and give him third degree burns with his skin. And Kurt would never say a word about it; until now.

"Oh my God! Samuel Evans you have got to let me out of your vice grip and back up!" Kurt nearly screamed.

Sam was a bit taken aback. He let go of Kurt and sat up, looking down on the brunette boy whom he loved more than life itself.

"Did I do something wrong?" Sam asked in that slow way he tended to.

"No, it's just – ," Kurt stumbled over his words. He'd gotten fed up with Sam's over aggressive cuddling but he hadn't meant to blurt it out and hurt his boyfriend's feelings.

"Maybe I should go," Sam said. He pushed back the covers and got out of bed. His naked body gleamed in the moonlight, making Kurt regret his sudden outburst.

"No, wait." Kurt grabbed Sam by the arm, pulling him back into bed. "Don't go."

Sam sat back down. "What is it?" He brushed Kurt's bangs out of his face, caressing his cheek and using the pad of his thumb to trace his lips. "Whatever it is, just tell me. You know there's nothing I wouldn't do for you." He leaned in and kissed his boyfriend, enjoying the salty aftertaste that lingered on his lips, residue from the last place Kurt's mouth was placed.

"It's…nothing," Kurt said, leaning in and placing his forehead on Sam's hot shoulder. "Forget about it."

"Kurtie," Sam said, rubbing his boyfriend's back and nuzzling the side of his head with his cheek, "no secrets."

Kurt sighed, wondering if there was any way out of this. Seeing no escape, and hoping his boyfriend wouldn't be completely offended, he said, "Well, it kind of has to do with the way you like to…cuddle with me after we, you know…"

"Are you not a cuddler?" He stroked Kurt's hair absentmindedly, leaning down and smelling the top of his head. "I can stop if you want," he said, his face still planted in Kurt's hair.

"No! I don't want you to stop." Kurt really didn't want to lose Sam's contact. He liked it when he cuddled up next to him; he just didn't like it when it felt like cuddling with Sam would be the last thing he ever did. "Just, you know, maybe ease up on the bone crushing."

"I guess I don't know my own strength," Sam chuckled, continuing to stroke Kurt's hair. "Is that all?" Sam asked.

"I guess I don't know how to put this," Kurt began. He kept his head buried on Sam's shoulder, enjoying the musky smell wafting from Sam's armpit. "You're kind of hot."

"Well thank you," Sam said, blushing. "You're not so bad yourself."

"No. I mean – yeah, you're sexy," Kurt said, blushing himself. He felt Sam's dick stiffen beneath him. "Does that thing ever go down?" he asked, running his hand up Sam's erection.

"Not around you," Sam whispered. He rubbed his hands up and down Kurt's back, pausing before sliding them lower and lower, finally reaching Kurt's very plump ass. Weeks ago this would have sent Kurt into total private-space uncomfortableness; now it just made the brunette boy moan.

"Sam," Kurt whimpered, pressing his ass back into the blond boy's rough hands. Sam pushed him back into the bed, enjoying the soft moans that escaped Kurt's mouth.

"So what were you saying about me being hot?" Sam asked, running his tongue down Kurt's chest, taking his nipple in his mouth and biting it lightly. Kurt arched his back off the bed, wrapping his legs around Sam's body.

"Less talking," Kurt ordered as he pushed Sam down to his crotch. He wasn't so concerned anymore about Sam's insane body heat. In fact he'd be more than happy to let his boyfriend burn his body if it meant more of Sam's big lips wrapped around whatever body part was the hardest.

"Are you sure?" Sam asked, going up and kissing Kurt and making sure to sneak his tongue into the smaller boy's mouth.

"Positive," Kurt replied. He leaned up and bit Sam lightly on the nose. "Now get those fishlips back down there. You've got a _job_ to do."

"Yes, sir," Sam said, running his hand up and down Kurt's sizeable dick. "But is it still a job if you enjoy it?"

"We'll find out, won't we?" Kurt said, kissing Sam on his wide mouth. "Now get to work." While he slinked his way down to Kurt's dick he caused the brunette boy to feel the immense heat emanating from his body.

Kurt couldn't help but smile because it burned, but in a good way.

**glee

* * *

**

**AN: This is just a cute little fluff piece. This is a one-shot, so please don't ask for more! I love that you guys love it, but I don't want to disappoint you and keep you waiting when I really don't intend to write more than what's here. Besides, I don't intend to write more than one multi-chapter story at a time. **

**Anyway, I love writing one-shots. They're like one-night stands: instant gratification and no commitment. **


End file.
